Of Jewelry and Chases
by authorincognito
Summary: Meeting her old enemy whilst running from the police did not make Nancy Bobofit's day any better.


Meeting her old enemy whilst running from the police did not make Nancy Bobofit's day any better.

She had been at the mall with some of her friends from school, and they were ogling over this new collection of necklaces. Nancy, who had already spent all of her money on a new purse, did the thing that came most natural to her when money was proven to be nonexistent at a time like this- She stole it.

Maybe the store needed to get their security systems checked, maybe the mall police were lounging around in their own personal rec-room, but whatever the reason, it took them until Nancy was halfway to the door of the main entrance to notice that one of the items in their building had been stolen. And that was why Nancy was now leaning against the wall of a building in an old alleyway, clutching a stitch in her side.

Honestly, she didn't understand why anyone would make such a big fuss over a necklace. Sure, it was really, really pretty, but they were others just like it. Surely they wouldn't miss it that much, now would they.

Nancy heard footsteps run past very quickly, and Nancy took a deep breath and stepped out of her hiding place. "There she is!" A male voice called behind her.

Cursing, Nancy ran down a side street to God knows where. She looked back behind her, feeling the weight of the necklace in the pocket of her jacket, thumping against her side at every step she took.

She ran faster as she heard the police catching up to her. Nancy rounded a corner and felt herself smack into something rather hard, causing her to fall on her buttocks.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Nancy said, even though she knew that -technically- she should have been the one to watch where she was going.

Apparantly the boy in front of her thought so too. He was turned around, so she couldn't see his face. "How can I watch where I'm going if I'm not even looking in your direction?" He said with a laugh as he turned around.

Nancy's heart, which had already been beating really fast from the adrenline rush that the police chase gave her, suddenly increased ten-fold. He. Was. Gorgeous.

He was looking very casual with his hands in his pockets as his sea-green eyes looked at her curiously, peering out from underneath a mop of tousled black hair. He looked her up and down, and Nancy felt a sudden urge to fix her hair and wipe off all the dirt that was on her.

The boy tilted his head. "Do I know you." He asked and Nancy heartbeat quickened yet again- how was that even possible?

"I don't think so." Nancy said, getting up from her sitting position. "Sorry I ran into you. I was running from the police." Nancy trailed off at that word and glanced behind her. The police were nowhere in sight. Hmm. That was strange. Maybe she had given them the slip. Maybe they had had another call of a jewelry theiving delinquet girl. Either way, Nancy could not believe her luck. Getting away from the police and meeting a super hot boy all in one day. Unheard of!

The boy ignored her last sentence. Bless him. "No. I'm pretty sure I've met you before. What's your name."

"Nancy Bobofit." Nancy replied, and she saw the boy's face darken quite considerably.

"Oh, hello, Nancy," The boy said bitterly. "Still like to take people's lunches?" Nancy was taken aback. How dare he speak to her this way!

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about, jerk." Nancy said angrilly.

The boy glared at her. "Yancy Acadamy, sixth-grade."

Nancy thought back. Sixth-grade had been a bit of a blur. The only things she really did remember was picking on that Jackson kid. What was his name again? Peter? Perry? No, Percy. Yes, that was his name.

"What's it to you?" Nancy sneered.

The boy gave a dry laugh. "What, you don't recognize me Nancy? After all, you did try to make mine and Grover's life a living hell while we were there." The boy said, and the pieces fell together in Nancy's mind.

"Percy?" She asked, barely able to contain her surprise.

The boy snorts. "Yeah, it's me, that poor little kid with no dad that you used to pick on all the time."

Nancy is stunned. This . . . this is Percy Jackson? This incredibly hot boy? Impossible! Nancy wanted to say that he couldn't be Percy Jackson, because is there is no way that Percy Jackson could be this good-looking. But before she can say anything, however, a pretty blond girl from across the street waves at them.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain! We're going to miss the movie if you don't hurry up!"

"Who's that?" Nancy asked, trying to make some casual conversation with the boy who she had bullied her entire sixth-grade year.

"That is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Now if you don't mind I am going to go on a date with her, which is what I was planning to do before you showed up." Percy said, giving her a look of absolute loathing. And then he turned around and ran over to his girlfriend, picking her up and swinging her around.

Nancy watched them as they walked away toward their date, chattering away happily. Nancy couldn't belive it. Percy had grown up to be incredibly good-looking and had managed to get a girl that looked as though she could be a model, while Nancy on the other hand, had grown up to become quite plain and she had never had a date- let alone a boyfriend- her entire life.

Nancy grimaced and took out the necklace in her jacket pocket. In a fit of frustration, she throws it down. It was just a dumb old necklace anyway. She wouldn't miss it.

"Life sucks." Nancy said as she walked down the street, leaving Percy Jackson behind.


End file.
